Bubbles
by crowscrow
Summary: It's New Year's Eve, and both Jonathan Crane and Jervis Tetch are enjoying a fine evening of simple bubbly! pleasures. *Slash*


Ello! This is something I wrote for new years eve and day. Just thought I'd post it.

Word Count: 780  
Genre: Batman, Comic verse, One shot, Complete  
Pairing/Characters: Jonathan Crane/Jervis Tetch  
Rating: PG-13 (_wow_, I like, _never_ write those)  
Summery: It's New Year's Eve, and both Jonathan Crane and Jervis Tetch are enjoying a fine evening of simple (bubbly!) pleasures.  
Warnings: Slight swearing, implied homosexuality.  
Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine. I'm doing this for fun, I ain't making any cash!  
Author's Note: Just a simple one shot, fewer than 1,000 words which is neat-o for me because I suck at writing small. Enjoy! Happy new years to ya!

**Bubbles**

The quaint, little, table had been neatly set for two. A sophisticated spread draped its wooden surface while a rose sat centered in a beautiful, ivory sculpted vase upon the cloth. Placed on each end were two sets of proper dining utensils alongside two porcelain plates; the remnants of a lovely dinner was still atop the china, barely touched. A few, half-empty bottles of expensive champagne rested off to the side of the table, popped open and bubbling with rich, exquisite flavor that tickled the taste-buds silly. Following the trail of soft giggles into the bedroom one would see two undisturbed individuals, the first being short, curled up snug on his plush wing-back chair, and the other looming tall, gesturing wildly above his seated companion with an empty champagne flute in his grasp.

Jervis sighed dreamily as he listened to his cohort's compelling story, holding his own glass gently with a lax, somewhat sober hand and smiling up while batting his lashes in languid contentment.

"AN' _**THEEEN**_! OH, oh _MANN_! You, _youssshoulda ben there_, Jerv. Jervvi…-H-holy _fucking_ SSSHIT! I mean SSHIT... SHIT-MAN, _**SHIT**_!" bellowed Jonathan, tipping to the side like the leaning tower of Pisa.

Jervis sighed again lovingly, chin held in his hand with elegant poise as he gazed up at his partner. He brought his champagne flute close to his lips and sipped, feeling the sweet tang of fizzy liquid prickle his nostrils. He felt so relaxed… so at ease…… but nowhere _**near**_ as drunk as Jonathan.

"H-hey… _ey_! _**Eey**_… whereiall _go_, _**huh**_? Y-you know wha… wha' I'mtalbout, _mm_…" Jonathan slurred, swaying towards Jervis with an unbalanced slant.

He thrust the hand-blown glass out at Jervis's laid-back figure, sniffing loudly with a heated look about him. As he approached he tripped forward, catching himself with a swift hand on the wing-back's armrest. He grinned wide like a fool, the expression being chased by a cute hiccup. Jervis giggled uncontrollably for a few moments before tapering off into a long hum of delight, basking in the warmth of the fancy, carbonated wine and his companion's innocent tomfoolery. Jonathan blinked hard in drunken thought; finally able to remember what it was he was going to say.

"Y-you know… _**look**_! Look a'thiss _glasss_, yooou lookit _now_. Wher…" Jonathan peered longingly down the chute, examining the bottom with genuine curiosity, "Where diiii-i_go_'. Lookis-iss all gon'." he held out the empty glass for Jervis to see, "Issslike m_**aaa**_gic." he smacked his lips, no doubt savoring the leftover champagne biting his tongue.

"It certainly is…" Jervis trailed, sensuously outlining the edge of his flute with a middle finger, creating a merry ring as he did so.

"Wwha… where ccouldi' hav' goone." Jonathan garbled, asking again the whereabouts of his drink.

"Why… I do believe you drank it all, love… and maybe…," Jervis smirked, eyes half-lidded, "spilt some… on the floor… and bed… and," he pointed to his cohort's stained top, "your shirt."

Jonathan looked down.

"**OOOOH**!" he exclaimed loudly, his facial expression causing Jervis to laugh in amusement.

"HHEey… Don' you lauff… yoo… you big… **HAT**ter… you." he warned, stumbling up to his feet again, "I kno'… I know yoo… I kno'- yoo _wan'_…" he set his glass down with a wobble.

"And what is it that I want, my dear?" Jervis asked casually, having the time of his life watching his normally composed paramour stagger around stupidly; he thought it was adorable.

"Yooou!" Jonathan accused in actual anger, turning his back to Jervis, "You wan' tap **THIS**!" he stated arrogantly, slapping his own ass with a loud _thwap _while peering over his own shoulder.

Jervis burst into hysterics, hooting and howling in high pitched sounds of gaiety at his companion's utterly intoxicated condition. He simply could _not_ stop laughing, it was all too funny. Jonathan frowned, and searched around himself in dazed bewilderment.

"Whazso funy?" he asked pitifully, confused.

After Jervis finally calmed himself down, ending his enormous guffaw with a drawn out heave, he looked up at his beloved friend, noticing how positively smashed the man appeared.

"Oooh, ha ha, oh _goodness_, Jonathan… you _**are**_ a lightweight." Jervis concluded, looking up at his companion with tenderness.

"_Shu'_ _**up**_." Jonathan commanded toppling over onto his seated cohort, "Yoou shu'it..." he whispered, breath heavy on Jervis's face, the stale smell of his drink still lingering, "_Kisss mme_." he leaned in close, puckering his lips up in exaggeration.

Jervis didn't make a move towards his lover, waiting patiently until the moment he knew would happen suddenly did. Jonathan slouched forward, passed out onto his chest.

"Happy New Years, my love." Jervis whispered kindly, brushing Jonathan's hair aside his face.

Jervis held his champagne flute up high, as if to make a toast, and smiled big, taking another supine sip as he reminisced upon another wonderful year.


End file.
